1. Field
The following description relates to a network system, an intermediate node device used in the network system, and a method of controlling the intermediate node device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-hop transmission or a hop-by-hop transmission scheme may indicate a scheme of transmitting data from a source node to a destination node through at least one intermediate node.
In general, when data is transmitted between nodes, a node receiving data may transmit an acknowledgement (ACK) message to a node transmitting the data to report that the data transmission is successfully performed. Accordingly, reliability of data transmission may be ensured.
However, when data is transmitted from a source node to a destination node via a plurality of intermediate nodes using a multi-hop transmission scheme, the reliability of data transmission among nodes as well as the reliability of end-to-end data transmission, that is, the reliability that the data transmitted from the source node is appropriately received in the destination node, should be guaranteed as well.